


You Are The Most Important Person In My Life, I Love You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Cure, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Erotic, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Helpless, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Content, Slash, Soda, Sponge Baths, Television, Television Watching, Useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was slowly recovering from his experience in Colombia, & Steve was right there with him through everything, They never declare their love for each other, cause their relationship is still fresh & new, The Loudmouth Detective surprises him an unexpected gift, Will Steve love it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was slowly recovering from his experience in Colombia, & Steve was right there with him through everything, They never declare their love for each other, cause their relationship is still fresh & new, The Loudmouth Detective surprises him an unexpected gift, Will Steve love it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was in such a crappy mood, ever since he came back from Colombia, & was almost a prisoner there, He hated feeling so useless to his team, & ohana, especially to his children, who count on him daily. His victim was Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner & lover, who took his insults, & complaining without any backtalk, attitude, or lip. The Blond does feel guilty about it, but he couldn't help how he feels.

 

On that particular day, He wanted to watch t.v., so Steve had him set up on the couch with everything in reach, The Blond was enjoying his favorite show, as he was taking a sip from a plastic bottle of soda, that Steve had gotten for him, on request, When all of a sudden, His hand was shaky, & he tried to keep a good grip on it, It fell backwards & it gotten all over him, "Son of a bitch !", he exclaimed, as he was trying his best to clean up the mess.

 

Steve came at his yell, "What happened, Are you okay, Danno ?", The Former Seal had concern etched in face, as he went over to him, & trying to help to make the situation better. "Does it look like I am okay ?, Hell no, I am not okay, I spilled soda on myself, Cause I couldn't control the motions of my hands !", The Five-O Commander said with a soothing tone, "Danno, I will help you clean it up, Okay ?, If you want, I can set you up better in the guestroom, & you can relax with no one to bother you", He was hurt by the way his lover is acting, but he masked it, cause Danny's recovery was more important.

 

Danny felt like the last bit of his resolve left him in the battle, He sighed, & said, "Baby, I am sorry, I am so sorry for being a prick, I am just not adjusting well, & I am still in pain, I hate feeling helpless, That's all". Steve felt a little better now, "It's okay, Danny, I understand", Danny said with a smile, "I don't deserve you, You are the best", & Steve smiled bigger, Danny loves that smile, cause he made him do that.

 

"I would love to continue to stay here, If that's okay ?", The Blond asked hopefully, The Handsome Brunette said with a nod, "Of course, Danno, Let me get this cleaned up & you, In no time, You will be back to relaxing", Danny said with a smile, "Thanks, Babe". Steve set off to do his tasks, & he had everything cleaned up & changed, & he set Danny up for a sponge bath.

 

He made sure that every part of him was clean, & he patted him dry, & then stripped out of his own clothes, & he proceeded to "make him feel better", & try not aggravate his injuries further, Danny was a blubbering mess, as Steve was fingering, & suck him off & nipples, also biting them. He figured that if Steve continued to do what he was doing, He was gonna suck his dick off, Danny made sure that the body in front of him gets worshiped too, As long as Steve helped him.

 

Luckily, The Former Seal had the foresight to put a towel down, so the only messy thing was that, He discarded it quickly, & cleaned up himself, & his lover. "Wow, If that's the way to get better, I will stay an extra week, Sign me up !", The Loudmouth Detective said exclaiming with a chuckle, "Thought you might like that", "I love you, You mean the world to me", Danny suddenly confessed out loud with a smile, "Really ?", Steve asked in amazement, "Yeah, Besides my kids, You are the most important person in my life, I love you, Steven", "I love you too, Danno, So much", They kissed heatedly, & they cuddled & snuggled up against each other, so Danny is comfortable. Steve put the t.v. back on, & they spent the rest of their time watching it, & making out & love, like horny teenagers.

 

The End.


End file.
